


From The Stars, And Back

by Lady_Killer (JoyWoods)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyWoods/pseuds/Lady_Killer
Summary: Lance has always felt a pull to the stars, a longing he could never name. His mother was mysterious about her past as a child, and his father was different than his siblings, unnamed. Now, in space, the longing for something is even stronger, a pull now inside himself. A secret is buried in his gene's, will this secret save the team, or doom them to losing the war? Lance's journey to self disovery is more than a spa day treatment and a little meditation in this war.Yes, this is a Lance centric fic! But don't worry, I'll be covering pre-seasons and even all the way to the latest seasons if I can. This is my first published fic, so uh. Go easy on me!





	1. Game: Start! Escape.

    Kavyra's hands shook as she looked at the scanner. Pregnant. She was pregnant, with Valric's child, when he had just been accused of treason and slated to be executed. She was loyal to the empire, she hadn't know a thing about the other druid's treachery! But just for loving the male, just for carrying his child...She would surely be killed. Kavyra made her plan that night, packing all the things she needed to take. She would leave, go to the farthest reaches of the galaxy where neither Zarkon nor any druid could touch her child. She would leave, and never looked back. Kavyra grabbed the bag of things, and began to her way to the hangars, to commender a ship. Soon, she would be on her way...

    She flew, stars whizzing past her as she put the pedal to the metal. She put the ship on autopilot, on a course for the farthest galran outpost. After that, she would manually pilot it as far as she could. Kavyra looked at her map, planning out stops for food and clothes, panic leaving her chest as she flew away from the ship. Instead, a deep sorrow filled her heart. Valric would surely be dead by now. Kavyra sighed, looking out the window, watching as she passed the stars. Specks of light in the ever expansive darkness of space. She put a hand over her stomach, closed her eyes and hoped. She hoped for a fresh start for her, for her child. For even just a speck more of happiness in the darkness that had been her life so far. She would pray to all the gods there were, if it meant that she and her child would be safe

    Kavyra flew, past outpost and swap moon. Past conqured lands and warring planets. She flew, until finally she passed the last outpost. And then, she continued to fly. She flew, and flew until at last she found a habitatable planet, one with life. Just in time too, as she had been losing fuel and running out of fuel. When she landed on the blue planet, she landed in the ocean, not wanting to alarm natives who likely didn't know that they weren't alone in the universe. They were so far from everyone, how could they know? She grabbed the emergency raft from the kit in the ship, inflating it and making her way towards land.

    She must have miscalculated the distance she should have landed from land, because it took her about two of the planet's days to reach land. When she got there, she was tired. She was slightly malnourished from rationing food, and she was burnt from the blasted bright sun in the sky. She collapsed on the beach, not far from her raft. The sun was setting, and the light was dimming, her face pressed into the sand. 

    When she awoke, bright and shocked blue eyes stared down at her, long brown hair tickling her face as she stared up at one of the natives. Kavyra quickly sat up, banging her forehead against the female's. They both groaned, clutching their foreheads and turning away from each other to hiss. When she looked back, the female huffed and began to speak, as Kavyra stared incomprehensibly.

    Once the female finished, she stared at the Kavyra expectantly. She even rose a brow in a manner the other had rarely seen back on the ship. Then again,  the druids mostly wore masks even around one another. Kavyra spoke, gesturing along to try and get her meaning across."I was on a long trip, and grew quite tired. I am hungry, and pregnant. Do you have food?" She asked, as she mimed. She mimed walking, then growing tired, then rubbed her stomach. She then mimed eating food, and looked at the other hopefully. The woman looked at her...well, she looked at her like she was crazy. Kavyra was confused, until the woman grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

    The woman led her, off the beach and down roads. She took her into a house and set her on a couch. Kavyra was fed, and led to a bed to rest. Days went by, and the woman never asked her to leave. Then months, and still she was not asked to leave. She was treated as family, and when her child was born, he too was treated as family. Time passed, and Kavyra grew more and more comfortable around the people, blending in more and more as she learned the language and customs of the world around her. She made friends, and got a job, even finding new love in William, a coworker. 

    Kavyra, now Kayla, had named her son Lacenin, but her sister Julia called him Lance. And so it was, Kayla had found family, and new love on the planet Earth, the planet she now called home. She just hoped that perhaps this planet would escape Zarkon's clutches. Time went on, and fear faded as her family and happiness grew. But that all ended the day her first son, Lance, told her he wanted to be a pilot. She had always hoped his fascination with space would end, but he clung to it. And she saw the longing way he looked at the stars, the wonder and fascination in his eyes. She feared for him, her son, because space was unsafe, more than that, it was a warzone and home to a ruthless regime that she no longer wanted part of. She knew it was likely humans would not make it even close to the farthest outpost she had seen all those years ago. But they wouldn't have to. Not when the Galra could come to them, come and wreck havoc and devastation on this planet. If her son wanted to be a fighter pilot as he said, if he made it as such, then he would be on the front lines of that battle, fighting in a war she had hoped to leave long ago. Her heart clenched with fear at the thought, and though she knew she didn't have the heart to deny her son his dream, she didn't know what she would do if she lost him. If she lost him, a piece of herself would be lost too and she wasn't sure she could stand it.

Lance, her son, at this moment, waited for her decision. He was underage, and would need her permission to go. Her husband would seem to understand, but he had never met the Galra face to face, never felt their wrath. Never been in their midst. This decision could make or break them. This decision could,and probably would, change her life and her family's life. She couldn't tell her son of her past, but she couldn't let him go without him knowing. A thought, that planted an idea. He would know, would find out, but only under the right circumstances. Only if the galra came. With that safety blanket, permission was given and soon her baby would leave her. Hopefully, not forever.


	2. Update!

I am planning on working on a new chapter soon, so if you're interested, please look out for that!


End file.
